lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Sojourn Chapter 14: Parmenen Nolweva Almë
Parmenen Nolweva Almë I # Dane and his last disciple Matthias left the halls of Fumna. Their travels brought them round the south of Soan fields of green. # They journeyed long and ventured hard way out upon the Salts. There they made to Silvalen, where Elven pride was boldest. They gained the eye of Valanthil, Lord of the South and King. # The Elves of Silvalen, though few and new, were much distinct from Falfir. For though they shared great wisdom and skill, Valanthil was shrouded in secrecy. # And Lord Valanthil, ageless as he seemed, spoke and said to them, “What have I done to warrant the presence of humble sons of Falfir?” # And Dane said, “We come on the errand of the holiest Seven and pray you hear our cause. We have great need to traverse the Wastes, yet do not have the means. Will you see our sojourn hence?” # And Valanthil did wonder at this, for what could mortals wish of the Wastes? And he said to Dane, “I must acquiesce that the Wastes are beyond the capabilities you currently possess, but pray tell me this; why venture there at all?” # And Dane said, “We seek the wisdom of They who are most Wise. Their words are to be recorded for our sons, our daughters, and all who come after us. For we are not like you, my Lord, who has lived a hundred lives of men. Our memories die with us, but words recorded are as immortal as you.” # And Valanthil was pleased with the devotion of the men but could not bare to be beholden to them without recompense. And so Valanthil said, “If you wish my aid, my steel, you’ll need to prove your worth. If it is as you say, that Gods go with you and your purpose be divine, than I ask you prove this. # At the northern edge of Silvalen, where the trees grow wild and blue, a man named King Upaglia has taken arms against me. Go to him. And you will make cause to remove him from my lands such that my Elves waste no further arrows on his kind. # If you do this, than I shall aid your sojourn.” II # And so Dane and Matthias were given 12 Elven vanguard to escort them through the wood. They took the Elven roads to the northern edge of Silvalen. There they saw great bands of war; Men with swords and fire. # And since unarmed the two had come, no harm befell their presence. And there was he, King Upaglia, upon a throne of broken bone. # As they approached Dane turned to his disciple and said, “Matthias, I am weary but filled with passion. This cannot yet be the end. You will speak on my behalf, for you are growing wise.” # The sojourners came before the throne and wondered of its origin. There Upaglia did rise, a halberd in his hand. And he said to them, “Why have you come from Elven lands?” # And Matthias said, “We seek to know why you wage war against our sylvan kin?” # And Upaglia scoffed and raved of anger. “Their King, Valanthil, has denied our rightful union. For he has a daughter of whom I loved, and wished to life and marriage. Elliera is her name, and she is to become a Silver Lady upon her mother’s departure. # Valanthil has become her guardian, and though our love was forged in starlight, he denies me her hand. For this I burn and cut and kill, ‘til his forest can hide him no longer.” # To this an Elf named Miralath, who took the road with Dane, did shout above the noise of Upaglia and said, “Lies! Elliera does not love you, feckless husk of indignity! You admire and lust from leagues away like a pig afore the hoisted trough. Valanthil denies your claims for he sees the Dark within you; and though you claim to reign divine, no touch of Seven knows you.” # At this Upaglia roared in anger. “You dare to mock a king in his camp? My warband hears your contumacy and readies their steel in reply. Unless thou jest, though I feel such humor would be ill-placed.” # And Dane said, “if this be true, Upaglia, then your advances are criminal trespass and I would have Elliera see thee nevermore! Retreat from this place, lest Húrin force His hand.” # At this Upaglia laughed and said, “I, King Upaglia, have taken to this place, and garnished me with strong men of arms, and victual wrought from mortal and sylvan foe, and all manner of habiliment that inclines me to war, for to withstand the sight of Valanthil’s kin. And I have sworn that I shall never leave this place, neither for Seven nor Goth, ‘til I have used the loins of Valanthil to purfle my mantle!” # At this Dane did despair, for he was old and tired and wondered as to the fruition of his sojourn. But Matthias did not falter and said, “Dane my friend, are there not Gods upon our journey? Do we not have Their favor? Give heed to this and let us return to rest for now, until our minds have aligned themselves with the answer to our quandary.” # And Dane did agree and they retired for the night. And in silence of candlelight did they pray for respite from such evils and hindrances. And Dane heard the voice of the Seven as one; and They said to him, “Charge the lines of Upaglia, and We will rend him apart.” # So did Dane and Matthias and the Elves approach again, the first day of their trials after the prayer. And Matthias and the Elves were instructed as to the Seven’s wishes. With weapons drawn they charged the lines of Upaglia, though their numbers were meager to his. # And Matthias and the Elves did fail spectacularly, for no blood was shed. And upon seeing this spectacle did Upaglia rejoice, for he found it to be most humorous. # And he said, “Dane, you send me 13 men to die upon my swords? I will not harm them yet, as this was most certainly a retaliation of rage, and I am not a man to condemn one to death for one slight. Take them back and be on your way, lest I change my mind.” # And Matthias and the Elves were returned to Dane unharmed, though their weapons were taken from them. And the Elves complained and said, “how fruitless this has been, to sully our hands with pointless endeavors to make naught but fools of ourselves.” # But Matthias did hold on to hope and said, “Dane is the servant of the most holy Seven, with whom we share our lineage. We must do as They command, for Their wisdom is greater than ours.” # And so they retired again, and Dane did beseech the Seven for guidance. And again They came to him and said, “Charge the lines of Upaglia, and We will rend him apart.” # Now Dane had seen the failure before and said, “my Lords, how now will this work? We have lost our weapons and the Elves do not believe me. They will not listen to me. How do I gain their trust?” # And to this One voice responded and said, “Matthias will rouse their Elven hearts and make them keen to Us, for he has been chosen as the mouth of the Sojourn; he will speak for Us.” # And Dane trusted the Seven and so made Matthias carry them to Upaglia. III # So did Dane and Matthias and the Elves approach once more, the second day of the trials after the prayer. And Matthias was given naught but a stick and stones, yet he harbored no fear. And he said to the Elves, “we must again do as the Seven command, yet do not despair; for Upaglia has seen our charge as naught more than the frivolities of desperation. Let us continue this spectacle and trust in the Seven.” # And the charisma of Matthias spoke true to them, and they did rally behind him, as the Seven did say. # So once more did Matthias and 12 Elves charge the ranks of Upaglia, though no weapons did they bare nor encounter. For Upaglia’s men did see such sport and revel in the diversion it brought them. And as Matthias was captured again and the Elves bound hand and foot, Upaglia did beseech Dane for an explanation. # And Dane said, “I do as the Seven command of me. And I was told to entrust the charge to Matthias, and he sought the Seven’s will as did I. And charge unto you he did.” # And Upaglia said, “methinks your disciple doth suffer softness of the head. Your Seven have no power here, though I find these games amusing. Still, I must make some example; I will keep one half of these Elves, such that I retain six and you regain six. I will also deny them all wardrobe and supply such that their nakedness be a shame to themselves and an amusement to me.” # And Upaglia did as he had said. Matthias was returned as well as six Elves, and Miralath was amongst them. And to this result did the Elves grow furious and said, “see now where you have put us? Such shame is this to be denied covering at the hands of lowly Men!” # But Matthias did not despair and said, “Perhaps we are not yet done, for the Seven often teach us as they guide us hence.” # And they retired to camp and Dane sought the council of his Gods. Their tents were gone, their beds were stone, and they found little comfort in their misery. # And as Dane prayed alone in the dark he heard the voice of the Seven. And They said to him for the third time, “Charge the lines of Upaglia, and We will rend him apart.” # And Dane did despair and said, “how now can You say these things when so little has come of it twice? I will die a disgraced man if nothing else is done here.” # And the voice of Nolweva rang clear through the camp such that Dane and Matthias and all the Elves could here it. And Nolweva said, “give Upaglia one last chance to rescind from Silvalen. If he declines your offer and does not yield, then a spectacle We will make of him. # Yet let Matthias say these things, as he has become what once you were. And We shall kindle the flame in his heart that he becomes the Second Sojourner.” # So did Dane and Matthias and the Elves approach a third time, their numbers fewer but their hearts filled with certainty. And now upon the clearing had a great host of Upaglia’s men gathered to see the “Naked Charge” and laugh at the failings of the Elves. # And Matthias said to Upaglia, “I will give you one last chance to withdraw, lest this charge undo your reign.” # And the host of men, who numbered thousands, did laugh at this threat. And Upaglia too did find himself in jovial spirits, for what harm could befall him now? # And Upaglia said, “I think I will remain and see this last charge, but be ye warned. I will no longer tolerate this charade. Should you charge again, then I shall have my men execute you with impunity.” # Yet the Sojourners felt no fear, for the Seven were with them. # And Matthias said, “Is this your binding word? I will not ask again.” # And Upaglia said thus, “Quick, and be done with this! Charge me and let me drop the blade upon you, for you are amusing me no longer.” # So Matthias called the charge, and he and the Elves did storm the line of thousands. # The sound of drums did fill the air, and the forest came alive. From the South did rise Gorthemmellad, his visage like a shadow of death. Gorthemmellad did rally the cause and arm the Sojourners, and strike great fear into Upaglia’s forces who knew not what he was. # From the West came Rashak-Thall, his form like rusted steel and consumed by fire. With his armored body and legs of spears he bore into the enemy line like a great wave upon a house of sticks. # From the North came Anukahn; his body was that of a great ape and he bore the gold of crowns and his hand did wield a hammer of ancient stone. # From the East awaited Ki-Shao, the greatest of them all. Those who fled to ships soon found the bottom of the Unbound Sea. # So Upaglia’s force was laid to waste, for they were made unready. Those who had surrendered were given over to Anukahn that he may have them swear fealty. Rashak-Thall and Ki-Shao did return to their domains, though Gorthemmellad yet lingered. # He said then to Dane, “Lord Valanthil has seen your work and acknowledges your faith. I will give unto you two parts of myself that they will take you through the Wastes. They are Enhedwaith, known to Man as Gorthhina, and they will keep you safe." # And two giants, with weapons of wood and steel and clad in Elven garb, made to Dane’s side. The Sojourners stood to the Gorthhinas’ knees, and marveled at their veiled faces. # “Go now,” Gorthemmellad said, “for Nolweva awaits you.” # And Dane and Matthias did as they were instructed and set about their journey. The Gorthhina, whose names were Dún and Ellhava, were staunch until the end. And when Dane and Matthias had reached their destination did the Gorthhina depart them, for now the Sojourners were safe across the Wastes. IV # So they crossed the last fjord and rode over hill and down into the last vale whereupon the breach did falter. Where once grew Trees of Uaman, now lied bare their graves; tombs of wood and stalk and branch, like stone were frozen into place. Upon their trappings were hung men, bodies limp and fragile. No flesh to bare, all picked or rot, all bones; no souls to linger. # The silence took first Matthias. He wept at the sight of unholy death. # Dead trees fell away, the eyes of the Sojourners stared some long ways cleanly. As the valley deepened, so too did the sight of thousands of men. Here, at the tip of the Wastes, had been slain Fúramna of the Goth, daughter of Fear and bane of Hope. # And it was that the Nightbanner kings with their hosts of thousands, led by Yara of their name, of the families Holst and Rakau and Delraven and Dagnir and Uson, fell upon the forces that besieged Uaman. And the enemy army did number three times that of Nightbanner’s own, heralded of great strength and bolstered of fear of Fúramna. Yet still Yara had won the field and presented unto the Forsaken Queen her blade of Ivory Ice. Whereupon such deliverance Fúramna did give up the ghost, if unto she had one to give. # Here upon this dead expanse had such trials endured, where Nolweva had watched and counseled and witnessed the death of Their children. Yara and her kin lay yet unburied some distance within the mound; no man of weaker heart had courage to disturb such gore. As of yet, no man living had even come upon it since the battle had concluded. # And Dane said, “this was the sight of suffering. Upon this now barren place had many free peoples given unto the Seven their lives that peace may endure in the end. We shall see that their names be remembered properly hence, and that such acts we undertake fall into accordance with burial canons. Unquala weeps.” # So it was that upon them came a beast of strength whose form was greater than whales of the sea and serpents of the sky who found them in the Wastes. Matthias cowered before the winding form, of which no scales were bound. Fur and tusks and pale white eyes adorned the hallowed crown; though blind they were, its eyes saw far. And Matthias knew not his fate. Yet Dane found peace and strode afore the beast. # And Dane said, “Great beast of the earth, why have you come?” # To this the creature said, “My name is Küthün and I am a son of your Seven. My mother of the North and my father of Iron have sent for me to aid you.” # "Praise be to the Seven,” Dane said. # Matthias stood and said, “forgive me, my lord, how shall we serve you?” # And Küthün laughed as only the earth made flesh could, and it did move mountains. “My brother, I am a Guardian of this world. It is not you who serve me; it is I who serve you. Pray, there are many bodies here uncovered. # I would have you place them inside of my form that I will take them where they may be closer to Jerua and find solace in silence. And I would have you Sojourners come with me that you may see the spirals of sleep and that you may acquire keys to Knowledge.” # And so were the forms of thousands of men, all young in their time of death and filled with futures stolen, brought into the darkness of Küthün. Lastly did Dane and Matthias themselves venture into the beast’s maw that it may bring them to the greatest place of rest which is called Haudh-Sereg. # In the stretch of wilderness near south of Unquala’s holdings was marked a tomb of holy purpose. And this place was Haudh-Sereg, and it was the resting place of many holy souls. # And Küthün brought with him Dane and Matthias and all the slain of Uaman and deposited them within the deep. And they were placed into stone coffins that they may sleep as their Weeping Mother intended. # And so Matthias, younger of the two men by many some decades, did go about the task of sorting the bodies of rotted men, whose flesh was as vellum, and presented them to Dane. Thereupon did Dane beseech their trappings, their armor and their whispers, and ask unto Unquala, that he may know their names. And unto the stone under the ground did Matthias lay them, and it was a labor of many weeks. # And when it had been done according to such specifications they rested. They looked upon the depths of the mountain for signs of their call, yet known not where to find them. # And Küthün said to them there, “now is the time that we must depart, for my destiny lies within the earth and yours lies atop it.” To them did Küthün give a scroll of fine silk with instructions imprinted upon it. # “Nolweva awaits, but be ye warned: all who seek Nolweva’s court must do as to this scroll commands. Upon Nolweva’s grand ascension did They create a gate. Unto this gate did They imbue two questions. This scroll will guide you to the gate, but the answer to the door is for you to uncover.” # So did Dane and Matthias delve the greatest depths of Haudh-Sereg, no light with which to guide them. The way was long and fraught with misery, as only the sleeping dead lay resting there below. And as the scroll commanded so did Dane and Matthias follow. It spoke to them not with ink but in words that Dane could read with hand; and so the darkness did not swallow them. # At the base of Haudh-Sereg was bore a faint light, one to which the souls of the dead were not privy to. And Dane did approach and the Gate did speak. And it said unto them, “Sojourners of the Wide Realms, you have come far. To claim Nolweva’s audience, you must answer two questions to the satisfaction of the Seven’s will.” # And Dane said, “Let it be done.” # And the Gate asked of Dane two questions. And as it was Matthias, who would later inscribe those questions to written word, was instructed to omit the answers given. The questions asked of Dane were: # "What is the will of the Seven?” and, “Where is Yav?” # To these answers did Dane give satisfactory answers, and the Sojourner and his Disciple were permitted entrance. # The entrance to the Gate did open to reveal a pool of crystal light. That which was within this light was beyond comprehension, for to them it was visions of time and space. But to them a voice did speak, and neither was afraid. # “Worry not, sons of the Seven. Take your courage and step within, for the Last and the First has need of you now.” V # And so it was that Dane and Matthias descended into the water and emerged again; their bodies had been removed from Haudh-Sereg and placed within the walls of the greatest bastion, Leva Éa, the seat of Nolweva’s power. # And there upon their countenance did arise such signs of joy, for what was seen had no man hitherto. And to the seat of Knowledge were these sons brought hither. ‘Twas not man nor Elf that played the servant; all around the halls of marble did descend such sights of wonder as beasts of worlds removed. # And where there were books and scrolls and tomes and grimoires were also the souls of those departed; those in service of the Void Spire that they may learn of their transgressions and make amends. # Those souls on sojourn from Jerua, too, here lingered as students of Nolweva. This great library, from which all kin had gathered wisdom, had become such a nexus that Jerua and the realms beyond felt closer. # And then the Lord of Knowledge spoke, saying, “Son of Ura, you are welcome here amongst your kin. What can the Child of the Gates do for you?” # “I seek the Seven so that I may record their wisdom for the children of Man and those to come.” # “You are wise, Son of Ura, and for your wisdom you shall be blessed. What do you seek from the God of Knowledge?” # “Impart to me your commandments, that I may bind myself to them and make better my soul, for Knowledge is the gift by which we measure all.” # And Nolweva said, “Rest now, Dane the Sojourner, for you have done most well. No better servant could We have asked, and now your task is fulfilled. Be at peace, Son of Adium. Your Sojourn has finally ended.” # And so did Dane and Matthias become welcomed into the company of Nolweva, the Last and the First of the Seven. And unto Their company did they stay for many years. And Nolweva imparted unto them vast knowledge such that no man nor Elf nor being of any realms could fathom their wisdom. # And in this place, Leva Éa, to which is the aspiration of all disciples of the Seven and their teachings, did become the last haven for Dane the Sojourner. For unto his mind was given rest; and unto his body he said farewell. And let no man walk the realms and forget the honor that was Dane the Sojourner. Through his works and sacrifice, and those who looked to him, were the words of these canons made known. # Blessed be you, Dane the Sojourner. May Unquala weep.